7 Days of Hell
by barbequetheunicorn
Summary: Ron and Hermione try to go without sex for a week before the wedding. And fail. Miserably. Slightly very hyperbolic title but those are the most fun!
1. Chapter 1

_Title: 7 Days of Hell_

_Author: bbqtheunicorn_

_Genre: Romance/Humor_

_Rated: M_

_Word Count: 1196 words_

_Setting: Post-Hogwarts_

* * *

She woke up, instinctively snuggling up into his arms.

"Hey there…" She murmured, placing light kisses on his neck. "We should get up. I have to be back home by 11…"

No response.

"Ron? You awake?" No response. Sighing softly, she tried to push herself off him only to be pressed back down again.

"Hey!" His arms tightened. "I know you're up, Ronald!" Grunt. Quickly, she glanced at the clock. _9:08_. "You know what? I'm just gonna go now, maybe respond to Victor's last letter while YOU SNORE YOUR WAY THROUGH THE WHOLE DA- OH!"

"You aren't going anywhere." Ron growled, flipping her over. "Especially not to do anything with _Vicky._" She stared up at him, a small grin on her face.

"Then get up. I have to leave you know! I wasn't even supposed to come tonight in the first place!" Ron grinned watching her curly locks bounce as she tried to writhe away.

"But aren't you glad you did? I mean, I certainly had fun…"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I did nothing enjoyable at all yesterday."

His smile faltered and grip slackened, a hurt expression touching his face.

"Oh." He shifted to leave the bed when she pounced up, knocking him back down onto her body. Ron raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you had to go."

"There's still an hour… As for now I can think of better activities to do…"

* * *

Three rounds of "exercise" later, Hermione was nuzzled up in Ron's arms again when she saw a flash of light as a silver patronus showed up by the door.

"Ginny?" She groaned, grudgingly pushing herself up from Ron's strong arms.

"Hermione! Where the hell are you? We have to get that dress fitted today in 10 minutes! Luna and I are at your flat but from the looks of things I'm at the completely wrong door!"

"Ah I'm sorry! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'll be out in a second I promise!" She yelled frantically before hopping up. She just caught Ginny's "Hurry up!" when she jumped off the bed, searching frantically for her panties. Roughly, she poked her head through her top and ran off into the bathroom.

"Toothbrush, toothbrush, toothbrush, where are you? Oh no time! Mouthwash! What would my parents say!" Quickly gurgling the minty water, she wiped her mouth with the side of her hand before barreling into a wall of muscle.

"…hi." Ron whispered huskily, his breath tickling her skin.

"No Ron I can't! Ginny, Luna and I have a thing and I'm late and good God I will be so late! I ha-" His lips crashed down on hers and she instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck as he pressed his body up against hers.

"Ron.." She whispered as he pressed his arousal into her stomach. Suddenly overwhelmed by need, she reached for his boxers, shoving her hand into them. Quickly she started stroking him, pleasuring him fast and strong, panting in time with his groans.

"Mione.. love you so much." He muttered incoherently, before snapping into focus as his hand reached under her shirt. But his fingers refused to slide in, just teasing the folds, still soaking from multiple climaxes just minutes before.

"Ron please.. Slide in…" Without a warning, he shoved his finger in, touching her till she forgot everything. "Oh faster... more…" She groaned, grinding her hips to his fingers, moaning loudly as he added a second finger to the first. Suddenly a ring broke past her haze of pleasure. _I'm late!_ Quickly she pushed him away, quenching her guilt at Ron's confused expression.

"Why did you.." He started questioning as she ran off to her mobile phone (she bought one for both Luna and Ginny but Ginny broke hers a week after getting it) only to realize that it was not hers that was ringing. She glanced over to see Ron picking up his phone, a curious expression on his face as Hermione heard Luna's dreamy voice and Ginny angry yells. He looked at her, grinning like mad before muttering "Yeah, got it. I'll take her there now." and hanging up the phone.

"So... What is this dress I hear Ginny screaming about?" He questioned her, the grin still on his face.

"You know perfectly well! I told you last night I had to get home but then we… yeah… and I completely forgot! Oh gosh.. They weren't meant to know… Now I'll have to buy Lavender that butterbeer."

"You bet on it?" Ron asked, amusement bubbling off him. "You bet that you could stay away from **this**," he gestured at his perfect body "even though you know us so well?"

"I just thought.. We did so well on the first two nights!"

"We had sex on the tellyphone both nights."

Hermione stared at the ground, a pink flush on her cheeks as Ron chuckled.

"C'mon. I promised Luna I'd get you to the wedding dress fitter by 12:30."

"It's already 12:20!" She yelled, panicking about apologizing to the stern seamstress, who had a striking resemblance to Professor MacGonnagal.

"Then get dressed." Ron ordered, throwing her panties at her.

"How did you..?"

"Magic. Now get off that gorgeous bum of yours before I decide to fuck you all over again."

* * *

"Ron?" Hermione whispered, afraid to interrupt his focus on the road. He got a license soon after the war when he stayed with her in the Muggle world, but Ron has driven for a long time (as Mrs Weasley found out rather unfortunately in their second year). It was dark, foggy and she couldn't see anymore than a metre in front of her yet he kept driving.

"Yes, Mione?"

"I don't want to go back home alone… I know we said we won't have sex for a week before the wedding but sleeping alone is horrible… I miss you." She looked over at him, a small frown on his lips.

"This was your idea."

"I know but I meant no sex! Not no sleeping together." He raised an eyebrow. "Plus we already blew it anyway." She added quickly. She could see him thinking, his eyebrows furrowed as he parked the car.

"Fine. Come on up. But we'll have to sneak you in so the guys don't know you're with me. They don't know what happened last night yet!" Hermione laughed slightly with relief and leaped up to hug him. He pulled her tightly against his body as she nuzzled her head into him shoulders, calmly breathing him in as her wild hair tickled his neck.

"I love you… More than anything, you know?" She whispered into his shoulder. He didn't respond for a bit and she wondered if he heard her when he replied:

"I love you too, soon-to-be Mrs Weasley." She backed away laughing.

"That sounds so old. I'm only 24! Plus that's our mum!" She scolded though she couldn't help grinning ear to ear as he leaned down to peck her lips.

"Our mum?" Ron raised his eyebrows, his blue eyes sparkling.

"Well... In just 7 days?"

"Mhmm.." He kissed her cheek, grinning like mad before pulling her into the building.

* * *

_So what did you think? I'm a massive Romione fan but you'll definitely be seeing Luna/Neville and Harry/Ginny. Please review! I promise more smut soon!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi everyone! Sorry I took so long to update but it's been busy with the flying around and exams. With summer finally here you can expect the next chapter a whole lot sooner. Though considering what a horrendous procrastinator I am, that's not much of a promise. wtkristen, Asa and rhmac12 thank you for the reviews! Love reading them so keep 'em coming! Enjoy :)_

* * *

"Mornin' love." Ron mumbled, nuzzling against the crook of Hermione's neck. Upon not receiving a response, he lightly kissed her shoulder before disentangling himself from the beautiful mess that was his girlfriend. No, fiancée! Ron grinned. Out of habit, he rolled his head right to left, chuckling when he saw Hermione's nose crinkle. He could always tell when she was faking sleep (as for faking other things, well, that simply wasn't necessary) but decided to let her continue her little charade. Glancing back at her one last time, he put on a pair of shorts and slipped out of the door.

The moment Ron left, Hermione sprung up into action. Pretending to sleep was a skill Hermione had mastered as a little girl. Since she was an only child, Hermione's parents worried a lot about their little girl and checked up on her a few times a night. Whenever she heard the familiar shuffle of feet, she had to shove her book under her pillow and fall flat on the bed, snoring just lightly enough for it to seem realistic. She padded lightly over to the mirror in the bathroom and took a proper look at herself. Hair: disgusting. It was all tangled together, rebellious tufts of hair sticking out from the mass. Face: greasy. Easily fixable with a quick splash of cold water and wipe. Eyes: light bags from staying up late talking to Ron. She smiled to herself thinking of the previous night. They had talked about everything – dreams, hopes, future plans, even the names of their future children: Hugo and Rose. Hermione shook her head slightly, peaking into the room and wondering where Ron had gone. Knowing him, it was to raid the newly stocked fridge. Right before jumping into bed, she frowned a bit, remembering the very last thing Ron had mumbled before drifting off to sleep:

"I wonder if you'll stop loving when we're old and I just can't do it all the time."

Hermione shook her head. He meant the world to her, with or without sex. 5 years together and Ron was just as insecure as ever. Hermione didn't know whether to find it endearing or frustrating – she'd just have to prove her point. Surely she could resist a week if she really tried! No sex for a week. That's doable. Right?

As for a little teasing though, that couldn't hurt anyone, could it…

* * *

Ron was stacking up the fluffy blueberry pancakes (Mione's morning favourite) when he heard a plonk as she jumped into the bed. Perfect timing. He kicked open the door and was about to announce her breakfast when he saw her. Stark naked, legs spread wide, her finger moving inside her. Absolutely beautiful. Sure, he's seen her naked before but there was something so magnetic, so mesmerizing about her movements; the rise and fall of her breasts, her tightly shut eyes.

"Ron… oh Ron…" she moaned, spurring herself on with her sensual noises. Without realizing it Ron dropped the tray, barely registering the crash over the roaring in his ears.

"Mione... Oh Merlin. You're too bloody hot." He breathed out, snatching her hands and pinning them over her head. Kissing her body, breathing her in, Ron could barely think. _So. Beautiful. All. Fucking. Mine. _Hermione's groans got louder and she thrust her hips up, desperately searching for the relief hidden in Ron's pants. Somehow one of her hands slipped for his rather half-hearted grip and she started pressing her hand against him, rubbing the bulge over the thick shorts. Hermione had moved onto one-handed fumbling with the button, which seemed far too big for the tiny slot. What were the manufacturers thinking? This was completely impractical! Meanwhile Ron was sucking on her neck, layering kisses over any skin he could find, making her moan, lose focus and have to start all over again. Finally having enough, she flipped him over onto the other half of the bed, and straddled him with her hips.

"Clothes off." She demanded, grinding into him for emphasis. Ron groaned. Was she saying something? He couldn't rip his eyes away from her perfect breasts, just out of reach… Maybe if he just leaned in he could suck on one without her noticing…

"Ron!" Hermione yelled. "Get your fucking shorts off now!" Ron's gaze went straight to her face. Did Hermione just… swear?

"I beg your pardon?" _Oh Merlin, of all times, now he decides to be polite. _She gave up on him and got on her knees, leaving just enough room to undo Ron's shorts. Finally getting the message, he quickly pulled off his boxers as well. He hurriedly kicked them away, not noticing Hermione's awed face upon seeing his member. He had just got the boxers off his foot when he felt Hermione's mouth surround his member. Pleasure overwhelmed his senses as he frantically thrust into her mouth.

"Oh Merlin, Mione.. Love you… Oh Mione!" Ron groaned, his hands balled into tight fists as his muscles clenched and unclenched with pleasure. She alternated between hot slow sucking in her mouth and quick, cool, thrusts in her hand, which quite simply was driving him mad. She had just stopped sucking on his member when he suddenly leaned forward and kissed her. Instinctively she wrapped her arms around his neck, their lips never separating as Ron slowly flipped Hermione over.

"Mione… Can I?" He panted, staring desperately into her eyes, pleading for permission. She barely nodded when his lower member slid into her causing them to groan in unison. Ron started pounding into her, holding tightly onto the covers and he thrust in and out of her. Hermione's legs wrapped themselves around his torso as she panted and groaned his name. Their moans got louder and they were just on the edge when Hermione's eyes snapped open and she shoved Ron off her.

"Oh shit! This was not how it was supposed to go!" Hermione panicked, jumping up and searching for her clothing

"What. The. Fuck. Hermione? What are you doing?" Ron yelled in frustration, reaching out to pull her back into bed. He started getting up causing her to jump up in shock and push him back down.

"Mione? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Ron started panicking, her sharp movements breaking through his haze of arousal. She had never reacted like this. Every time they had made love, it was perfect… Of course he had been worried he'd hurt her in the very beginning but it's been 5 years since she showed any pain. If anything she was more willing than him! Not that Ron was complaining but every bloke needs some time to recuperate! He tried to reach for Hermione again when she stopped and glared at him.

"Ronald Weasley, we're not having sex." Ron stared at her.

"Crazy woman." He muttered before looking up to see Hermione's raised eyebrow. "Oh, uh, I mean, love, we just had sex!" Ron corrected himself. To his surprise she sank onto the bed, sighing.

"I know but… Oh Ron, I really was trying not to! Last night you said all that about us, and our future and love and our sex lives and I just…" Ron's mind shut out her rambling (a skill he had long mastered) as her looked at his beautiful fiancée, lying on their bed in nothing but a bra and panties. Without realizing, his hand grabbed his aching member and started slowly stroking it, never pulling his eyes away from her.

"Mione?" He muttered trying to break her out of her babbling. "I kind of really need you. Can we please finish off?"

Hermione blinked.

"Didn't you hear a word I said?" Ron alarm bells started ringing at the words but her expression didn't seem to match the statement. His chest rose and fell as she got on her knees and straddled him, his member just at her opening.

"Just this once… okay? Ron?" Still dazed he frantically nodded and pulled her down onto his member. Still sensitive from their previous lovemaking, Ron frantically thrust his hips up to meet hers, barely holding on for her to climax. Suddenly Hermione let out a long moan, grabbing his shoulder as she felt her world explode, causing Ron to burst inside her. After a few minutes, Hermione rolled off him and kissed his cheek.

"Why do I have a feeling that you didn't hear a word I said about abstaining from sex?"

"Mhmm yeah… What did you say?" Ron asked sleepily, dragging her body towards his to spoon. Hermione just rolled her eyes, knowing that there was no waking him up now.

"I'll just tell you when you wake up, love." Hermione answered with a grin before pulling his arms more tightly around her body and falling back to sleep.

* * *

_Oh Ron, I love you so. I hope you guys enjoyed it and, of course, favourite, review, it's all welcome! _


End file.
